Blinded by the Light- Story Six: My's Alternate Season 4
by Mychand
Summary: Hawke loses his eyesight on a mission and Caitlin is left to pick up the pieces in the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Stringfellow Hawke sat silent as he and Caitlin approached a small runway just south of the north Texas border. They were given what Archangel called a "simple mission" to pick up several important packages from an operative there. He asked that they fly Airwolf so that the pick- up would be quick and fast and they would have firepower should any unforeseen problems arise.

"I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this one," said Caitlin. "When I lived out here, this runway was known to have some seedy things going on all the time."

String sighed. "Well, hopefully we'll only be there a few minutes," he replied. "The pick-up is supposed to be quick."

"Not quick enough for me," replied Caitlin.

Hawke saw two cars parked at the end of one of the runways. "There they are," he said. "Move up here. I'll get the packages but we need to be ready for a quick take off just in case."

Caitlin did as instructed as String climbed out of Airwolf and walked over to meet the three men that were waiting for him. They handed him the packages and took off quickly, taking Hawke by surprise. "Something's not right here," he thought. "Why are they in such a hurry?"

A sudden instinct told Hawke he needed to set the packages down and run. Before he could turn and get back to Airwolf, one of the boxes exploded. The light blinded his eyes and the force of the explosion sent him sprawling backwards.

Caitlin jumped out of Airwolf and ran over to him. "Hawke!" she yelled. "Hawke, are you okay?"

Hawke could barely move. Caitlin helped him to his feet and guided him into the cockpit. She quickly got in on the other side and within moments, had Airwolf in the air.

"Hawke, are you okay?" she asked again. "Where are you hurt?"

Caitlin was frantic when he didn't answer her. She could see that he was slipping into unconsciousness. "Hang on String," she said. "I'm going to get you some help."

She contacted Archangel to inform him of the situation. "Michael, this whole thing was a set up," she said, almost wanting to scold him for his part in the ordeal. "One of the packages was a bomb. Hawke's been hurt."

"Bring him in to the Firm's hospital," instructed Michael. "I'm sorry Caitlin. That was not supposed to happen. I don't know what went wrong but you can be sure I'll find out."

Caitlin flew as fast as Airwolf would go in order to quickly get Hawke the medical assistance he needed. When they reached the hospital, Michael and the doctor's were waiting outside with a gurney. They quickly loaded Hawke onto it and wheeled him into their emergency ward. Not wanting to leave Airwolf unguarded, Caitlin told him that she would return shortly with Dom.

Caitlin hated to leave Hawke's side. She had a hard time focusing on flying. She contacted Dom and told him what had happened. He had been spending the day with an old army buddy and had to cut the reunion short to join her. He met her at the liar and after she put Airwolf to bed, they flew back to the hospital in Santini's helicopter.

She could feel her heart beating faster and faster as they walked down the long corridor to meet Archangel who was awaiting her return.

"Michael how is he?" she asked. "Is he going to be okay?"

He didn't answer her at first. He just stared at her with a blank look on his face. "I'm so sorry about all of this Caitlin," he said. "I knew it might be dangerous but the packages were supposed to be safe."

Caitlin was starting to get really upset. "You didn't answer me Michael," she replied. "Is Hawke going to be okay?"

"He'll live," replied Michael. "But, there is a complication."

"What is it Michael?" asked Dom. "What don't you want to tell us?"

Archangel looked away from the pair. "The blast caused some damage to Hawke's eyes," he said solemnly. "The doctors aren't sure at this point if it's permanent or not."

"What do you mean by damage?" asked Caitlin. "Do you mean he's blind?"

Caitlin grabbed Dom's arm to steady herself. She was suddenly feeling ill.

"I'm sorry Caitlin," Michael replied. "But I'm afraid so."

Dom put his arm around Caitlin's waist for support. "Does he know?" he asked.

"No, he hasn't fully regained consciousness yet," Michael replied.

"I want to see him," Caitlin insisted. "I want to be there when he wakes up."

"Okay," replied Michael. "Give me a minute to talk to the doctors. I'm sure it'll be okay."

Dom could see the pain and worry in Caitlin's face. The tears were slowly beginning to form in her eyes. He pulled her in for a hug. "It's going to be okay sweetheart. This is String. He's going to come through this just fine. I know it."

"I pray you're right," she said softly. "I'm just worried about how he's going to deal with this."


	2. Chapter 2

_FYI: I know nothing about eye surgery/injuries etc. All of Hawke's injuries and treatments of those injuries is made up._

**Chapter 2**

Caitlin sat by Hawke's bedside for hours just watching him. His eyes were bandage but she knew by his light breathing that he was asleep. She held his hand in hers, occasionally running her thumb in a circle on his knuckle. She wanted so badly for him to wake up, yet she dreaded it. How would she tell him he was blind? The doctors knew he had eye damage and they were planning a surgery the next morning if he agreed to it. The surgery would be his only chance at seeing again and even with that, he had a fifty, fifty chance of gaining his eye site. The thought broke her heart. Flying Airwolf and finding his brother meant everything to Hawke. Not being able to fly again would certainly destroy him.

Dom came into the room and sat down beside her. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Cait, sweetheart, you really need to get some rest," he said softly. "There's nothing you can do for him right now. The doctor said he'll probably sleep through the night because of the medication they have him on."

"I know Dom," she replied "I tried to get some sleep earlier but every time I close my eyes all I see is that explosion and Hawke falling."

Dom leaned over and gave her a hug. "It's going to be okay," he said. "Just give it time."

The two stayed late into the evening just sitting and talking and watching Hawke sleep. Caitlin finally gave in to her exhaustion and went home with Dom for some sleep. She couldn't bring herself to go back to the cabin without String. She had been living there over the past few months since she came back from Florida. Caitlin had wanted to get her own place but Hawke insisted she stay with him. It was hard to say no when she loved being there with him so much.

Caitlin climbed into the bed in Dom's guestroom. She lay staring at the ceiling for hours. She was exhausted but sleep didn't come at first. "How can I help him get through this?" she thought. "I've never dealt with anything like this. I have a friend who is deaf and she lives life to the fullest. I pray that he doesn't have to learn to live without his sight. He may never get to fly again."

She had so many questions running through her mind. Many had to do with their relationship and how it might change. Finally, realizing that there wasn't anything she could do at that moment, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It seemed like she was asleep for only a few moments when Caitlin was startled awake by the phone ringing. She looked at the clock and was surprised to find that she had been asleep for seven hours. A few minutes later Dom knocked and then opened the door to her room.

"Caitlin," he said "I just got a call from Michael. They just took String into surgery."

Caitlin sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Already?" she said. "I thought they needed his permission? Did he regain consciousness?"

Dom came into the room and sat down beside her on the bed. "Yeah," he replied. "Michael said that String insisted they do it right away. Why don't you get a shower and I'll make us something to eat. They said the surgery could take several hours. We'll be there by the time he gets out of surgery."

"Okay", she replied quietly. "I'm not very hungry but I'll try to eat something. I really wanted to be there when he woke up."

Dom smiled. "I know," he replied. "At least it will all be over with when we get there."

A few hours later the two made it back to the hospital just after Hawke was out of surgery. Caitlin was anxious to see him but yet a bit nervous. Michael was waiting in the hallway for them when they returned.

"When can we see him Michael?" asked Caitlin.

Michael frowned. "That will be up to him," he replied. "Hawke asked that he have no visitors until he approves of it. Once he wakes up, it will be his decision."

"But that can't mean us?" replied Dom, visibly upset. "Why wouldn't he want to see Cait and me?"

"I'm afraid that's exactly what he means," said Michael. "When he found out about his eyesight he was really upset. I'm sure he'll want to see you but apparently he wants a little time to himself first."

Caitlin sat down in one of the chairs in the small waiting room. Dom followed her and sat across from her. Both were silent for awhile before she finally spoke.

"That's been my biggest fear in all this," she replied. "He's going to shut us out and not let us help him."

Dom tried to comfort her. "Oh, come on now," he replied. "You know String. He just doesn't like to be babied. It's going to be okay, just wait and see."


	3. Chapter 3

_I know this chapter is a bit melodramatic but I just couldn't help myself._

**Chapter 3**

Dom and Caitlin sat patiently in the waiting room at the Firm's hospital hoping for news on the results of Hawke's surgery. They wanted so badly to see him but had no choice but to respect his wishes of no visitors.

"I don't know how long I can sit out here and wait with no news," said Caitlin who was suddenly becoming more agitated as time went on. "Why doesn't he want to see us Dom? I know he doesn't want to be babied but we're his family. I would think he'd need us at a time like this."

Finally, Michael came out and sat down with them. "I'm sorry I didn't get out here sooner," he said. "Hawke's surgery went well. Of course, it could be six weeks or more before his eyes are fully healed and his sight returned. But, there's still a chance it will never return."

"Can we see him now?" asked Caitlin. "All this waiting is starting to get to me."

"I'm afraid not," answered Michael. "He's asked that you two come back later this evening."

Dom and Caitlin looked at each other, neither sure of how to respond.

"There's more," said Michael. "Caitlin, he's asked that you move your things out of the cabin. He wants a specialist to go in with him and reorganize the place to make it easier for him to get around and do things for himself."

His words took Caitlin by surprise. It was if someone had knocked the wind out of her. She looked at Dom and then turned to walk away.

"Fine," she replied softly. "I'll go and take care of it now."

Dom caught up to her as she reached the elevator. He grabbed her and hugged her. "You can stay with me as long as you need to," he said. "Soon, he'll have his sight back and this will all be over."

Caitlin was calm, too calm for Dom's comfort. She looked up at him. He could see the sadness in her eyes. "No, Dom," she replied. "I'm going back to Florida. Ever since I left and Stacey was forced to leave, my brother in law has been struggling to keep things going. I've been putting it off but it's the perfect time for me to go and figure out if we need to close up the business or not."

"Will you be back?" Dom reluctantly asked.

Tears ran down Caitlin's face. "I don't know Dom," she replied. "I'm tired of fighting so hard for what I want. He told me he loved me and he made me feel like it would be forever."

Caitlin grabbed the heart charm that was around her neck and held it in her hand before she continued. "I can't live my life waiting for the other shoe to drop," she said. "I'm not sure if I'll be back or not. When you finally get to see him, tell him I said goodbye."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

A few hours later Dom walked into Hawke's hospital room with Michael. His eyes were bandaged differently this time. He had a circle pad on each eye and they were held in place by gauze that was wrapped around his head.

"Dom's here," Michael told him. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Michael quickly left the room as Dom sat down beside Hawke's bed. "You're looking better," he said to his friend. "How are you feeling?"

"I'd be better if I could see," he replied bluntly. "I guess Caitlin didn't come back with you."

Dom tried to hold back his anger. "No, can you blame her?"

"I just need some time alone Dom," he replied. "I need her to respect that."

"Oh, she respects that," Dom retorted. "She's on her way back to Florida as we speak."

Hawke was quiet for a few minutes as he took in what Dom had just said to him. "Then I guess that's for the best," he replied.

"What the hell are you talking about String?" Dom yelled. "How can you say that's for the best? You two love each other and you're going to just throw it all away?"

"I can't see Dom, I'm blind," Hawke yelled back. "How can I be there for her like this?"

"All you've ever done is run away," replied Dom. "You're a grown man and I never butted into your business but I've always felt sorry for you when it came to finding real love. Now you finally have it and you're running again. I don't feel sorry for you anymore. You don't deserve her."

Dom slammed the door as he stormed out of Hawke's room. He hated to be so tough on him but he was furious and he didn't know any other way to try and get through to a stubborn Hawke. "String, please do something to change this before it's too late," he said to himself. "Otherwise you'll regret it for the rest of your life."


	4. Chapter 4

_Short chapter for now. I plan to post two more chapters sometime today. _

**Chapter 4**

A week later Hawke was out of the hospital and back home in his cabin. It had been set up so that he could easily get around and he was adjusting to not having his sight. After two weeks of learning the new layout of the cabin String had progressed a lot and felt confident that he was going to be able to take care of himself in the short term of things. He no longer had to wear the bandages on his eyes. Instead, he wore dark glasses to protect them from further injury. He couldn't see anything yet although at times he could make out shadows if the light was just right. He prayed that eventually his eyes would heal and he'd get his vision back.

Hawke settled down on his couch after making a small dinner for himself. He had eaten only a few bites when he heard the sound of a helicopter landing on his dock. "Must be Dom," he thought.

A few minutes later, Dom knocked and then opened String's front door. "Care for a visitor?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he responded. "I was hoping you'd come. I know you've been upset with me lately."

"Humph," Dom snorted. "Upset is putting it lightly. But, I care too much about you to never talk to you again."

String smiled. "Thanks," he replied. "How is she?"

Dom sat down on the couch beside String and put his feet up to relax. "She's doing okay," he replied. "She came back from Florida yesterday."

Hawke was surprised. "I figured she'd stay out there," he said. "What brought her back?"

Dom sighed. "Turns out things are going okay as far as her brother in law's handling of the business," he said. "She decided to come back and find an apartment here. Archangel offered to help her find a place and he told her that she could have a job with the firm if she wanted it."

String didn't like what he was hearing. He didn't want Caitlin involved with the Firm anymore than she already was while working with him and Dom.

"No Dom, she can't do that," replied String. "It's too dangerous."

"String, you know you can't stop Caitlin when she sets her mind to something. Fortunately, she isn't keen on the idea. She told him she'd rather continue working at Santini Air and flying Airwolf missions as needed."

"Flying Airwolf? Why would she be flying Airwolf?" asked Hawke.

"Well, Cait and I are going back for those packages," replied Dom. "The real ones that is."

"What the hell?" Hawke yelled. "No Dom, you can't do that. It's too risky. I don't want what happened to me to happen to the two of you. No Airwolf mission is worth that."

"String, we made Michael a promise and I intend to keep it," he replied. "I'm sorry if you disagree but until you get your eyesight back, Caitlin and I will continue doing what we have to do."

"So that's why you came here isn't it?" Hawke asked, not really wanting the answer.  
"I figured you should hear it from me and not Archangel," said Dom. "Caitlin and I head out in the morning. Apparently, these packages hold a key to national security."

String got up from the couch and put his plate on the bar. "I've suddenly lost my appetite," he said. "I thought when I lost my eyesight that meant all Airwolf missions were over."

Dom got up and walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "String, you're going to get your eyesight back. Life can't stop just because we hit a bump in the road," he said. "Caitlin and I are going to continue on. You seem to be doing that here. You're getting along just fine. I don't understand why you put a stop to everything else in your life, especially Caitlin."

"Dom, it's complicated," he replied. "I still love her but I just can't be with her like this."

"Well, by the time your sight returns it might be too late," replied Dom. "I need to get going. Caitlin and I have to meet with Michael."

"I guess there's nothing I can say to get you to change your mind," said String.

Dom frowned. "I could ask you the same thing," he said. "I guess that's a no for both of us."

Dom left abruptly, leaving String with a lot of things to think about. Mostly, he was worried about the two of them continuing Airwolf missions without him. "Please be safe," he said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few hours later, Dom and Caitlin found themselves waiting for Michael in his office. He had gotten caught up in another meeting so he was late. Finally, after sitting for thirty minutes, he showed up.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said. "I appreciate that the two of you are here and willing to continue this mission."

Michael sat down and pulled himself up to his desk in front of Dom and Caitlin who were sitting on the other side.

"We still have Airwolf," replied Dom. "That's not going to change."

"I know," Michael continued. "This package we've been trying to get from our operative contains important disks with information about our national security. Someone intercepted our previous plans and our man had to pull out at the last minute. That's why they were there with the bomb instead."

"So, how do you know we'll be meeting with the right person this time?" Caitlin asked.

"You'll be on standby this time," replied Michael. "We won't know the pickup location until the last minute and it will come through secure channels."

"So we just fly around and wait?" asked Dom. "Hmm, not sure I like that plan."

"I know it's not the best plan," replied Archangel. "But, it's the best we can do for now."

"So, when do we go?" asked Dom.

"You should be in the air within three hours," said Michael. "Stay on the coast unless instructed to go elsewhere. Our operative was making his way to California so we hope the pickup with be somewhere close by."

"Sounds too easy," replied Caitlin. "Just like last time."

"Caitlin, I can't promise you it won't be dangerous," said Michael. "But, you have to know you are doing this for the safety and protection of our country."

Dom stood up and headed for the door. "You don't have to sell us on this Michael," he said. "We're doing it. Come on Cait."

The two left and headed to the lair to retrieve Airwolf. Caitlin stopped and stared at it when they got there. Every time she saw it, that helicopter took Caitlin's breath away. She loved everything about it, including the man who usually flew it. Her mind drifted to him. She wanted so badly to talk to him although she was angry at him for pushing her away.

The two climbed in and began checking systems before taking off. "I know we've flown without Hawke before but it seems different this time," said Caitlin.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," replied Dom. "We're usually going off to help him instead of going off without him."

"This whole thing just doesn't seem real Dom," she continued. "I just don't understand why he had to push me away. I really believe that he'll get his sight back but why can't I be there for him in the meantime?"

Dom sighed. "I wish I understood his thick headedness sometimes," he said. "He's just too stubborn for his own good."

"No matter what happens, Dom," she replied. "I've decided that I'm not leaving. I like my life here and if Hawke and I are meant to be just friends, then so be it."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA

A couple of hours later, Dom and Caitlin got the call for the pickup from Michael. They were to go down the coast and pick the package up on the beach. Caitlin insisted that she pick up the package since she was quicker than Dom.

When they reached the pickup spot, Dom saw one jeep parked at the edge of the water. One package was sitting about ten feet away from it.

"Caitlin," get a scan of the package," said Dom. "I want to see what we're dealing with before we land. If it's a bomb, we're out of here."

Caitlin did as instructed and scanned the package. "Nope, it doesn't appear to be anything but a box full of disks," she replied.

"Okay, then," he said. "Get ready to get out. Here we go."

Dom landed Airwolf a few feet from the package. Caitlin jumped out and quickly picked it up. All was well until shots were fired from the top of the cliff overlooking the beach. Caitlin felt one of the bullets nip her arm. The pain shot through her but she held tight to the package and made her way back into Airwolf.

"Let's go Dom," she yelled as she closed the cockpit door and leaned back, panting heavily.

Dom did as instructed and quickly lifted them into the air. Bullets continued to hit Airwolf as they took off out of the area.

"Are you okay?" he asked after noticing the blood running down Caitlin's sleeve.

Dom was worried when she didn't answer him right away. "I'm okay," she replied. "I think it's just a flesh wound."

Dom couldn't help but notice how pale Caitlin suddenly looked. "Okay, let's get this package to Michael and get that taken care of," he said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA

A little while later, Caitlin found herself laying on a table in the Firm's emergency room. The doctor treated and bandaged her arm. She had been right, it was only a flesh wound but she was given a Tetanus shot as a precaution. When the doctor as done, Dom came in to see her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "You look better. You're not as pale as you were before."

"Oh, I'm okay," she replied. "I just want to get out of here. Can I stay at your place tonight? I have movers moving my things into my new apartment tomorrow."

"Sure, sure," he replied. "I'd feel better having you there tonight anyway."

"Dom, I've decided that tomorrow night, after the movers are finished, I'm going to go and see Hawke," she continued. "I haven't talked to him since this whole thing started and it's about time he faced me."


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, so I had to work hard to keep this one at a T rating. I promise Hawke will be redeemed for his actions in this chapter._

**Chapter 6**

Hawke heard the sound of a helicopter land on his dock. He wasn't expecting anyone so he wondered who it could be. A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door. "Who's there?"  
Hawke asked.

A soft voice answered. "It's me, Caitlin."

String felt his heart flutter. She hadn't seen him since the hospital and he wasn't sure he was ready for her to see him now.

"Just a minute," he replied as he slowly made his way to the door and opened it for her.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"I guess," was all he said.

She stepped into the cabin. String made his way over to the bar and sat down. "So, why the visit?" he asked.

Caitlin sighed. "Yesterday when Dom and I got shot at getting that package, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes," she said. "I realized then that I needed to hear it from you that this is over with."

"I'm blind," he said. "I may never see again. I can't be there for you now."

Caitlin couldn't hold back her anger. She wanted to prove him wrong.

"Just because you're blind doesn't mean your life is over," she said. "All of your other senses can be heightened."

She moved over the bar and grabbed String's arm, pulling him to his feet. "Listen to me," she said. "You may not be able to see me, but you can hear me and you can even feel me.

Caitlin grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her cheek. He could feel her warmth and was shocked when a tear ran down her face and into his palm. Then she took his hand and moved it to her chest. He felt her heart beat fast and he could tell her breathing was increasing. Next she took both of his hands and placed them around her waist. She grabbed behind his neck and pulled him to her. She kissed him lightly and then more passionately as he began to respond. When they separated, she grabbed his hands again. "Feel me, Hawke," she said. You don't have to have eyes to explore."

String felt her pulse quicken again as he began to touch every part of her body. He stopped when he reached her shoulder and felt a bandage there. "What happened to your arm?' he asked with concern.

"I was shot," he replied. "It's just a flesh wound. I'm okay. Please don't stop."

Hawke hesitated a moment and then did as instructed. He moved from the back of her neck all the way down to her thighs. Soon, his mouth began to follow where his hands had already explored. He was surprised at how right she was. All of his other senses had taken over. He hadn't felt this alive since before the explosion. He wanted her. He wanted to feel her, to be with her. "Let's take this upstairs," he said.

Caitlin followed him up the stairs to his loft. She grabbed his arm when they reached the top of the stairs. He turned and reached for her, pulling her to him. He knew he had to make a decision about their relationship, but for that moment, he wanted her and he was going to have her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA

When Caitlin woke up, she realized she was in bed alone. Hawke was standing by the window allowing the morning sun to warm is face.

"Hawke, come back to bed," she said. "It's early."

"I can't," he replied. "Caitlin, you need to get dressed and leave."

Caitlin was shocked. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's over," he said bluntly.

Caitlin was suddenly furious. She got out of bed and walked over to him, grabbing his arm to force him to turn towards her. "What about last night?" she asked.

"Last night was our goodbye. I don't love you anymore," he lied.

Caitlin couldn't control her anger. She reached up and slapped Hawke across the face. "I never thought I'd see the day when Ken Sawyer would turn out to be a better man than you," she replied. "At least he had the guts to tell me the truth."

She grabbed her clothes and stormed downstairs. Dressing quickly, she ran out of the cabin as fast as she could.

Suddenly Caitlin heard another helicopter. She stopped and watched as it landed by the lake. Quickly four men got out with machine guns and headed towards her. She turned to run back to the cabin but it was too late. They shot the ground around her causing her to scream and then stop. String, hearing the commotion came out of the cabin as quickly as he could maneuver without his sight.

"Caitlin!" he screamed. Before he could get a reply, two men came up and grabbed him by the arms. The two others forced Caitlin back to their helicopter. Both were thrown in the back, their hands tied in front of them.

"Caitlin, are you alright?" asked String. "I know your upset but please answer me."

Finally she replied. "If you can call being lied to and then shot at and kidnapped alright then I'm just fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hawke and Caitlin weren't sure how long they were in the air before they landed and were taken to an old abandoned compound in the desert. The two were untied and thrown together in a small room that held two cots and a small sink.

Caitlin grabbed Hawke by the arm and helped him sit down on one of the cots. She didn't talk to him. She hadn't spoken to him since they were first forced into the helicopter. She knew he was lying to her when he said it was over and that he didn't love her. He didn't just have some sort of last time fling with her the night before, she knew they made love.

Hawke was trying not to panic. Inside the walls of his cabin, he felt safe and knew his surroundings. Now, he was lost in his blindness. "Where are we?" he asked.

Caitlin understood and responded. He couldn't help but notice how robotic her voice sounded. "We're somewhere in the desert. All I see out the window is desert and bobbed wire," she said. "This room we're in is gray cinder block with a concrete floor, about ten by ten with one window and two cots."

Sting lay down on his cot and closed his eyes. Neither of them wanted to talk to the other at the moment.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA

Back at Santini Air, Dom received a package with a video tape and note. The video showed Hawke and Caitlin tied up in the helicopter. The note was as follows:

_Mr. Santini,_

_You have caused a delay in our mission as a result of taking my disks. I am however a forgiving man. I realize you have no idea what it is you have taken. So, since I am now forced to reorganize my plans, you must pay for the cost of my new operation. As you can see, I have taken your friends in order to assure you pay the price I am requesting. You will have two days to deliver two million dollars to me. If you cannot obtain this amount of money, I will gladly take your black helicopter in exchange. I will be in touch with you with the details of the drop off. Once I have my money, you will get the location of your friends. However, I wouldn't wait too long. Your friends have been left in a place with no food or water. The longer they stay there, the less chance they will have to survive. If you betray me, you will never find them and they will surely die a slow and painful death. _

Dom stormed into Michael's office with the note and video tape. "Okay, Michael," he said. "We need to talk."

Archangel didn't look surprised by the visit. "I'm sorry Dominick," he replied. "My operative told me what happened. Unfortunately, he has no idea where they've taken them."

Dom showed Michael the note. "I don't have two million dollars,' he said. "So, unless you can get it for me, I guess all I have is Airwolf."

"You would never hand over Airwolf," said Michael.

"I would if it meant String and Cait's life," replied Dom. "They are more important to me than any helicopter."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA

After about a half hour of silence, Caitlin finally spoke up. "I think were alone out here," she said.

"We are," he replied. "I haven't heard a sound since their helicopter took off. Apparently they've left us here to die with no food or water."

"Well, I'm not dying this way," Caitlin insisted. "There's got to be a way out of here."

"Well, I can't see it," String replied, trying to lighten mood.

Caitlin smiled despite herself. "Don't you dare make jokes Stringfellow Hawke!" she yelled. "I am so mad at you right now."

"You have every right to be," he replied. "I deserved what you did and what you said. It's just that it does hurt to think I did something to you as bad as he did."

"I never thought you'd use me like the others did, String," she said softly. "I know you too well. You're lying when you say you don't love me. I know last night meant something to you."

Hawke sat up on his cot and turned towards her. "You're right," he said. "I love you with all my heart and soul. Last night meant everything to me. But that doesn't mean we can be together anymore."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Then why didn't you just say that to me this morning instead?" she asked.

String sighed. "Because making you mad at me was easier," he replied. "That was until now."

Caitlin wiped the tears from her face. "Well, you don't have to worry about it," she said. "I already have my own apartment now and we'll just have to find a way to go back to the way things use to be." She paused a moment before adding. "Of course, that's if we even make it out of here alive."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nightfall seemed to come quickly and the room where Caitlin and Hawke were being held was getting darker and cooler. Hawke could sense that Caitlin was getting cold and that she was still very upset.

"Caitlin, come here," he said. "Together we can keep warm."

Caitlin reluctantly moved across the room and sat down beside Hawke who was sitting on the bed with his back to the wall. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

Caitlin shifted slightly and winced. "Ow," she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Hawke.  
"Oh, I think they pulled a couple of stitches out of my arm when they forced me into that helicopter."

Hawke couldn't hide his anger and worry. "I told Dom that you two shouldn't be flying any Airwolf missions. It's too dangerous," he said. "That should have been me."

"Just because you want to run away and hide when things get tough doesn't mean that we do Hawke," Caitlin said.

"Is that what you really think of me?" he asked.

"I don't know what to think Hawke," she replied. "You never tell me what you're thinking. I still have no idea why we can't be together when it's obvious we love each other."

String was silent for awhile. He knew she was right. Why was it so hard for him to tell her how he felt? If he loved her, why didn't he trust her with his deepest thoughts and feelings? Maybe that was the problem.

"I guess I feel that you deserve someone who can protect you and provide for you. Without my eyesight, I can't do either of those things," he finally said.

"Don't you think that's a little old fashioned?" she asked.

Hawke shrugged. "I'm an old fashioned guy I guess."

"You certainly didn't think this whole thing through," she replied. "What were you planning to do if you got your sight back?"

"Get on my hands and knees and beg," Hawked chuckled.

Caitlin turned and punched him lightly in the arm. "Damn it Hawke, that's not funny. How can you make jokes at a time like this?"

"Look, things aren't looking too good here," he replied. "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his other arm across her stomach. "You're right though. I was too upset about losing my eyesight that I didn't think it all the way through. Last night, you got to me and it scared me."

"I don't understand," she replied.

"You're the only woman I've ever been with that knows how to push all the right buttons with me," he said softly. "Even when I try to pull away, you always seem to know how to reel me back in. It would have been so much easier had you gone to Florida and stayed."

"Going to Florida meant running away," she replied. "It didn't feel right. I'm too old to be running from my problems."

"Like I do," he replied.

Caitlin sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"You know as well as I do that there's no way we can go back to the way things were before our relationship got serious," he replied.

Caitlin felt the tears in her eyes again. "I know," she said. "But the alternative scares me."

String reached up and felt the tears stream down her face. "Please don't cry Cait," he said. "I know I'm hardheaded and an ass sometimes, but I don't think I can ever really let you go. As scared as I am to let you be there for me, it scares me more to not have you in my life. I'm really sorry for what I did this morning."

Caitlin put her arms around String and squeezed him tightly. "I love you but the only way I can stay is if you let me in Hawke," she replied. "That means telling me the things that make you tick. Why you do the things you do. Can you do that?"

"I'll try," was all he said before both of them drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Archangel came to Santini Air to meet with Dom who was beside himself with worry over his friends.

"It's about time you got here," he said. "What took you so long?"

"Easy Santini," replied Michael. "Coming up with two million dollars isn't something that can be done that quickly."

"I still don't know why you think handing over the money is going to work," said Dom. "What makes you think they won't just take the money and never tell us where String and Cait are?"

Michael sat down in the chair behind the office desk. "My operative believes strongly that they will give up their location," he replied. "These people deal in information trading only. They don't want blood on their hands."

"What are you talking about?" ask Dom. "String was nearly blown to bits by these people and Caitlin was shot. How can that not be considered getting blood on their hands?"

"Apparently a few of their men had gone rogue," replied Michael. "My operative said they were forced to leave the country. Whoever they are working with apparently pays bonuses for non-violence."

Dom gave Michael a puzzled look. "That's a first," he said. "Who is this guy?"

Michael sighed. "I wish we knew," he replied. "That's why I'm limiting the information I give you on this one. We've been working on this for two years now and we are still no closer to finding the main source of the operation."

"Whoever they are," replied Dom. "I sure hope they call soon. I don't like the idea of Cait and String out there somewhere with no food or water."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA

As the sun began to shine through the window of the room that Caitlin and Hawke were being held, the temperature slowly began to rise.

Hawke felt stiff from sleeping in a sitting position with his arm around Caitlin. He shifted his position slightly and tried to shake the cobwebs from his head. Still wearing his glasses, his surroundings suddenly looked odd. He removed them and slowly the room came into view.

"I can see!" he yelled. "Caitlin, I can see."

It was only then that Hawke realized that Caitlin was shivering although the room temperature was becoming quite warm.

"Caitlin?" he said. "Caitlin, can you hear me?"

"Hawke," she whispered. "I'm so cold."

Concerned, Hawke lifted the sleeve of her shirt to look at her gunshot wound. "Damn, it's infected," he said.

String felt Caitlin's forehead and found that she had a fever that was causing the chills she was suffering. He also knew that she had to be dehydrated. "It's my fault," he said to himself. "If I hadn't made her leave so quickly she would have at least had something to eat and drink at breakfast. It's been too long since she's had any fluids."

Hawke got up from the cot and helped Caitlin lay fully down on the bed.

Caitlin continued to shiver and String realized she was becoming delirious. She began saying things that didn't make any sense. He tried to calm her. He sat on the side of the bed and gently pushed the hair from her face that was stuck there due to the sweat. He knew her temperature had to be pretty high. "Here I am," he thought. "I have my eyesight back and I still can't help her. Dom where are you?"

Hawke got up and explored the room. He hoped that maybe Caitlin missed something and that there was some way they could get out of there. "Where're we going to go if we do get out?" he thought. "If this is the middle of the desert, we have nowhere to go."

"Hawke," Caitlin called out to him. "What's wrong with me?"

"Shhh, take it easy," he replied. "Your arm has become badly infected. It's causing you to have a high fever. Just rest now."

Caitlin closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. A few moments later, Hawke heard the sound that took his breath away. "Airwolf!" he yelled. "Cait, Dom's hear baby, it's going to be okay."

Dom approached the old abandoned compound and did a thermal scan on the buildings. He located Hawke and Caitlin and then called out to his friends.

"String, Caitlin," he said. "Stay on the east side of the room. I'm going to blow a hole on the west side."

Hawke picked Caitlin up from the cot and moved her to the other side of the room. He turned his back to the opposite side and covered Caitlin with his body for protection. Dom checked the scan to make sure they had moved and proceeded to blow a hole for them to escape. Once the wall was gone, String picked up Caitlin and carried her outside. Dom landed Airwolf several feet away and watched as Hawke ran out of the building. He jumped out to greet him.

"String, you can see?" he asked "What happened to Caitlin?"

Hawke answered him as the two put Caitlin inside of Airwolf. "Yes," he replied. "Her gunshot wound has become badly infected. How in the hell did you find us?"

"You can thank Michael for that," replied Dom. "He paid two million dollars to these people to get your location."

Hawke was shocked. "I can't believe they actually told you where we were. I guess there's no way to trace anything back to them. We were left out here alone," he said.

"I'm just thankful we found you," Dom said as he and Hawke climbed into Airwolf.

Dom handed Hawke a canister of water. He helped Caitlin drink a little and then took a long gulp himself. "We need to get her to a hospital quick," he said. "She's pretty bad off."

"Turbos?" asked Dom.

"Turbos," replied Hawke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A few hours later, Hawke was sitting at Caitlin's bedside watching her sleep. She was hooked to several IV's that included medication for the infection and fluids to help with the dehydration. She had been unconscious since they landed at the hospital and String couldn't help but worry about her. Dom had forced food and liquids on him once they got to the hospital. He threatened to have Hawke admitted too if he didn't give in to his demands. He gave in and felt better after a small meal and several glasses of water. Now, sitting there, he just wanted her to wake up.

Dom came in and sat in the chair across from him. "She sure looks a lot better," he said softly. "I was really worried when we brought her in."

Hawke gave him a somber look. "Yeah, me too," he replied. "I'm just glad you found us when you did."

"String, did you two work things out?" asked Dom.

"Partially," he replied. "I've decided that when she's well enough I'm going to tell her everything Dom."

"Everything?" he asked.

"I want her to know my whole past, the good and the bad," he replied. "She deserves to know the real me, all of me."

Dom grinned, "Then she must really be the one," he replied.

String smiled back. "She's definitely the one," he said. "No one has ever fought for or with me the way she has. I can't see my life without her."

"It's about time you realized that," said Dom. "I thought someone was going to have to pound it in your head."

"So did I," said a soft voice from the bed in front of them.

"Caitlin!" Hawke couldn't control his excitement as he reached for her hand. "How're you feeling?"

She looked up and smiled at them. "I'm feeling a lot better now," she replied. "I'm a little groggy though."

Hawke reached over and gently touched her face. "It's the medication," he replied. "You need your rest so your body can fight the infection."

Caitlin closed her eyes a moment and then opened them slowly as her mind began to clear. "Hawke, can you see?" she asked.

String smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Yeah, my sight came back this morning," he replied.

Dom stood up and kissed Caitlin on the forehead. "I'm going to head out now and leave the two of you alone," he said. "If you need anything, give me a call. I have some work to do."

"Thanks again Dom," said Hawke.

"Thank Archangel this time," Dom replied. "Guess he thought you two were worth two million dollars."

"And you didn't?" asked Hawke jokingly. "Man Dom, I knew you were cheap but…"

Dom threw up his arm as though he were going to backhand String. "Ahhhh, hush," he said.

String laughed and the exchanged made Caitlin smile. She loved these two men with all her heart and she was thankful to have them in her life.

After Dom left String reached over and softly kissed her again on the lips. "Caitlin, once you're well," he said. "I want to take you on a trip. Anywhere you want to go."

"Anywhere?" she asked. "What's the occasion?"

"Yeah, anywhere that we can spend time together just talking," he replied. "I want to keep my promise to you. I want to tell you everything you've ever wanted to know about me."

Caitlin reached for his collar and pulled him towards her. "I'll go away with you on one condition," she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

She smiled and pulled him into another kiss before answering. "I want to do much more than just talk."

Hawke laughed. "Oh, you can count on that," he replied.

The End

**I promise that the mystery "bad guys" will be dealt with in a future story. Hawke isn't done with them yet. :o)


End file.
